Final Fantasy: Specialists of Lindblum
by Hanzze H. Kinuskipyyri
Summary: Mixed Universe Final Fantasy 7-10, mainly 9 fanfic. Story revolves around Specialists of Lindblum Original concept , secret lindblumian military branch, and the life of Team 02. I own only the original characters and concept. Rest belongs to Square-Enix
1. Chapter 1: Enter Team 02

**Specialists of Lindblum**

Chapter one

Enter, Team 02

_In the world there are several special units. SeeD of Gardens, SOLDIER of Midgar. Also, the city of Lindblum has created secret unit for servitude of the country. The Specialists, a special branch within lindblumian military, having units so strong that they are deemed superhuman. We are to follow the life and deeds of Team 02, second strongest team within the unit._

It was a rather pleasant day on the country road. Five people were making their way through the empty road. It was rather obvious that they were heading to the mountains up in north-east. Completely another question of course was that, why they were heading there.

"How far is it?" moaned a young woman, second of the group. She had long, silky black hair. Pale skin and bright blue eyes. She wore rather large, beige blouse with a frilled tie, her brown pants were stuck in her tall, black boots. On her belt was a scabbard and a rapier.

"As I said around the Chocobo's forest; it depends on the speed we walk. And that kind of childish behaviour doesn't really help", said a woman in front of her. She had staright, long, blonde hair with even bangs. Her brown eyes had mixed galmour of seriousness and friendliness. She wore a slightly frilled shirt, brown jacket and dark, baggy pants. With a single starp she had a handsomely crafted rifle on her back. The woman was probably about as old as the moaning was, still she seemed more mature.

"Inna, where did dear Ma and Pa go wrong with you? You're even more... uh... correct than the old man Antares" The moaner spoke. The blonde woman – Inna – just shook her head and sighed.

"Mana, you are the one they went wrong with. Genius IQ my arse", Inna snarled and pulled Mana closer, Inna was a bit taller than her.

"Well, I can tell you what's pi in the accuracy of 5000 digits, maybe few over that. Even you, Inna-dear, can't do that. No matter how smart you are", Mana bragged sarcastically. Suddenly Inna took a hold of Mana's approprietly braided hair and started pulling it up. Mana hissed and grabbed Inna's ponytail dragging it down.

"Ooooooookay girls! That's quite enough", a low voice said. Tall, rather dull-faced man stepped forwards pushing two girls away from each other. The man had grayish-brown hair, it was a bit unkempt. His light green eyes had rather lively shine in them, which was pretty much completely againts his otherwise stonecold face.

"Enough of your sisterly love for now", he laughed and soon both of the girls stopped. Inna coughed taking more official pose as Mana just yawned heavily.

"And here is our lovely Castus spoiling the mood again", Mana grinned at the man – Castus. Castus wore armor made mainly out of leather, it had a green tint to it. He also had a bag on his back and a crossbow was hanging from his belt.

"Right, right. Inna, could you please review what are we actually doing here?" Asked a new voice, speaker was obviously male, but clearly younger than Castus. And old he was not, he most likely was in his late-teen years.

He had dark, short and scruffy hair. His dark green eyes had youthful shine in them. He wore a dark blue hakama and lighter coloured, gray jacket. On his belt hung a scabbard and large, slightly curved sword. He easily topped the height of their group, being about six-feet-tall.

"Ryu, your memory isn't the best possible, but it's not that long since. We are to investigate around South Gate. There's been no movement, no reports, nothing. There's something fishy going around there", Inna explained. Ryu scratched the back of his head and blushed heavily.

"Inna, everyone knows that Ryu doesn't really pay attention in the auditorium", said fifth voice, it belonged to a man. This particular man was most likely younger than Castus, but few years older than Ryu. His voice was now more stable in comparison to Ryu's late-teens. The man had white cloth over his eyes and forehead. His hair was light brown and seemed to have a natural shine and health.

He wore a sleevless, gray robe and had a black scarf around his neck. On his feet he wore sandal-like shoes, that nonetheless seemed to be rather comfortable. He held onto a six-feet-long quarterstaff and was himself three-to-five inches shorter than the staff.

"Faust, yes, yes. I am quite aware of that. It's just nice to pick on him", Inna commented and smiled slightly to the man – Faust.

"Master Ciel, Ryu's slowness and bad memory has nothing to do with his habit of not paying attention", Mana grinned to Faust. Faust shook his head in disbelieve.

"Please, just say 'Faust', there's no need for any kind of honorifics, just speak to me as you do with everyone else", Faust sneered. Mana was about to badmouth someone, but was halted as a large box on her hip started beeping.

"The radio! It must be commander Saint!" Mana said with cheer and removed the box from it's straps on her belt. She opened it up and pulled up an antennae. Then she gave a microphone to Inna.

"This is the team 02. Team-leader Inna Deharenheim Antares", Inna spoke to the microphone. The 'box' had a speaker on the side and rather high male voice was heard: "Oh, Inna? Is that you? It's me!"

"Supervisor Shade!" Mana said with disgust on her face. She seemingly wanted to get further away, but did not do so. Inna shook her head. Most likely out of same reasons as Mana was disgusted.

"Doesn't he know that this isn't the right time to flirt with Inna?" Castus blasted out a rethorical question. Faust simply shrugged walking past the others as Ryu got closer to Inna out of his curiosity. Inna herself seemed to be under heavy pondering on what she should actually say.

"Yes, supervisor Shade. It is me. Now, do you have something to actually tell us? We're on a mission", Inna spoke with her official tone. "Oh, you can just call me Gairan, Inna", answered Shade.

"Please, let us hang up if you don't have anything related to our mission. We are more than aware of our appointment. I may also note that our mission is under high importance", Inna spoke rubbing her shoulders.

"Oh, very well, Inna-dear! Remember; you are to contact headquarters immediately if you happen to find anything... odd", Shade said and hung up himself. Inna sighed in relief.

"Okay, Mana, boys! Let's keep moving, we won't reach South Gate by standing here", Inna said and ran off, soon the rest of the group rushed after her. Part from the fields to the mountains was rather pleasant, five people ran through the grass and there was no signs of civilization for miles, only evergreen field, magically blue sky and plump, white clouds. In an hour or so they reached the feet of the mountain, there was a nice and welcoming deciduous forest. Short trip through it as foxes were running after either vixen or hare. Squirrels stared at the group, eyes wide open. The woodpecker was keeping poor old owl awake. Family of mice was strolling along the road and the mother goose was going across it, five neat children right after her.

"I like this mission", Mana said with a wide smile and looked at the mice go. Inna just kept her own mouth shut. Ryu was caught in the same eyegame by Mana. Faust walked past them shaking his head, but yet still smiling.

"Are you hungry? It's not too far to the gate itself, maybe ten miles or something. We'd better move further up the mountain! There we can make a temporary camp and have a bite at something", Castus spoke and whipped Ryu and Mana back up.

"How much further? My feet are starting to ache", Mana moaned.

"A bit over the conifereous zone. To the mountainmeadows", Castus said and so the group went on. Inna and Faust were on the lead, chatting about something, laughing a little. Then was Castus, looking over his shoulder little now and then, making sure that Mana and Ryu were where they should. As time strolled on, view changed with it. All those maples, birches and oaks changed to pine trees and spurces. When they finally reached the meadows, sun was clearly lower than before they entered the forests thousands of feet lower.

"Okay, let's stop for a moment and have something little to eat. Then we'll go quietly to the gate itself", Inna said and found a nice spot from the ridge. There they started making some food. Frying meat from Castus' bag, slicing fruit from within Mana's savings. Ryu found a mountainbrook and a fountain. Enough water for everyone!

"Mana, here I was wondering; what if we actually do find something?" Castus queried and Mana shrugged her shoulders.

"We'll just inform supervisor", Mana said without too much thinking.

"Mana, South Gate is a vital part of our trade here in Lindblum and neighbouring areas. It's always lively and there a people coming and going. Now it's in complete shutdown. No one's coming out nor is anyone going in. Conclusion: There IS something going on there. And it ain't small, I can smell! Nothing small can shut down a place like South Gate", Inna explained.

"Well... I've been thinking that too. But then I also noted the fact that you can't be too smart, if you shut down the South Gate", Faust said, but soon continued: "But of course, there might be something bigger behind that... but what?"

"Let's leave that for later, shall we? I'm hungry!" Ryu announced taking the first pieces of meat and a large cup of fresh water. No one seemed to pull up any kind of resistance so the five ate and talked just those normal things around the fire. After some time Mana noticed how Inna kept staring at the forest.

"What is is?" Mana asked and Inna shook her head.

"I... I think that there's someone. Someone in the bushes, right at the edge of that forest we came from", Inna said and just kept staring. Mana turned around and looke... Inna was right! There were blonde locks visible.

"I'll go check it", Mana commented and ran off. Inna shook her head blasting after Mana. Soon Ryu, Castus and Faust moved as well. When four of them got to Mana, she was already crouching by a tree. There was... a small girl hiding and looking at them.

"A little girl? What is she doing here... of all places", Inna muttered and snapped: "Girl, could you tell me, where you came from?" The girl opened her mouth but no words came. She moved her lips, but nothing came out. Soon the slight fear and confusion turned into tears.

"Take a look at her, Mana", Inna said and Mana gave a nod. She smiled at the girl and took a light hold of her, examining. At one point, she opened the girl's mouth, looking in. Ryu had stepped back already, probably he was keeping watch, it'd be no good if all five of them would get caught from behind. Castus had climbed up to a tree and Faust was standing there beside Inna, both of them looking equally worried.

"Well, she seems to be okay... I mean, there are no heavy bruises or anything... but... well, she doesn't have a tongue. It's been cut off. Pretty clean, as it hasn't gotten inflame. Also, there's a burn on her hand. Left from branding-tools", Mana said and carefully showed the girl's hand. Castus had appeard back down and Ryu came closer to take a look. There was visible scarring on the girl's hand, in form of a crude letter H.

"We've got to get her somewhere", Inna said looking around. Suddenly Mana stood up holding the girl in her arms.

"I'll take her. There should be some sort of a village or settlement nearby. I'll take her there and contact HQ via my radio", Mana said. Inna couldn't really say no, so she just gave slight nod. Mana ran off right away.

"Okay, that was disturbing enough", Ryu commented and gave a look of query.

"We'd better get moving. Mana can easily track us, when she returns", Inna said and soon the four went on, as soon as they had destroyed evidence of their short-stay camp. Meadows on the ridges were rather pleasant. Nothing or no-one was there. All four of them were rather troubled about that girl. What was that H? What the heck was going on? Sun had once again moved slighlty, when they stopped. The reason for such halting was the location. Right in front of them, were walls, made of timber and logs. Most troubling was the fact that the gate was left wide open and there were no signs of life anywhere.

"A bandit camp, they lacked a skilled constructor. But there doesn't seem to be anyone around here", Castus spoke.

"How'd you know?" Ryu asked bluntly and got a grin from Castus.

"Let's say that I've got experience. There's been a lot more to my life than just the military and Lindblum", Castus explained and started moving towards the camp itself.

"Wait", Faust said. Other three turned to him giving him curious looks.

"Something wrong, seriously wrong. This place is full of energy... I sense so much at once... it's hard to keep all of it apart... I... I think we should be a little more careful. I mean, Castus, at least you should know to be more careful. This isn't just odd, this is unnatural. I sense something odd, but no actual life signs! There are no animals around... even all the plants died half a mile ago", Faust spoke and sat down on a rock nearby.

"Yeah... now that you mention it", Ryu muttered.

"I wasn't actually planning on entering", Castus grinned and picked up a rock from ground, then threw it into the walled camp. The group halted, nothing happened. Ryu grinned widely and made a move towards the camp.

"Nothing, clear as day", he laughed, but just when he was about to enter, a hail of arrows stormed at the rock. They all froze, just staring.

"This place is stuffed with traps. We're dead meat!" Ryu shrieked.

"Now, now. Not quite. But that seems to be the hard way around. As well as the only one. Going around would take a way too much time", Castus thought aloud looking around the walls and the camp for as much as possible.

"Well?" Ryu asked after a while. Inna nodded slightly saying: "I'd say that it's safest to hug the wall and circle to the other side. It's rather hard and rare to put traps that close to the wall, especially this type of traps. Isn't that right?"

"Yup. And also, people rarely think of that. And, they seem to have put a lot of resources on the other ones, so we most likely won't face anything worse than beartraps next to the walls", Castus explained. Faust seemed to be a bit anxious.

"I'm blind, remember? Although I have extra-sensory and other unique skills, it's still rather hard moving while hugging a wall, I move by seeing auras. Face to a wall doesn't really let me see those", Faust snarled. Inna thought a moment and said: "Well, you'll be inbetween Ryu and Castus! They'll help you. Castus is first, Ryu's last. You take the right wall, I'll take the left one."

"Right, see you on the other side", Castus grinned pulling his thumb up.Then they went in, luckily, there weren't too many traps around the gate either, as Castus was able to see them with his precise eyes. The camp was rather simple, filled with tents and a slightly more comfortable shack, possibly for the commander around there. In the middle was campfire, then in one corner was food and water supplies. When they finally got to the other side after nearly one painful hour, they then realized something.

"Mana!" Ryu cried.

"Yeah! That airhead won't get through that camp in one piece", Faust said.

"Wait. Mana's a lot smarter than what she looks like... and shows... and acts. Yet still, she's known as a child prodigy and a genius now", Inna spoke and the others seemed to be slightly suspicious about Inna's claim.

"Sooo, just how smart is she? What has she done? I mean, out of ordinary", Ryu asked.

"Well, she composed few songs when she was eleven. Wrote a play, which gained something of a cult-fame or something at the age of thirteen. She's been one of the best rapier-users since she was fourteen. She was developing the technological wing of our headquarters three years ago. Was a perfect A-student when we were still school. She's able to speak several different languages and well... a lot", Inna enumerated.

"Well, okay. She's really something. Yet still, she can't cook and once created a living killer-curry when she somehow got raw mako into her pot", Faust grinned.

"Don't even remind me, I can't even stand the smell of curry anymore", Ryu laughed. Castus shook his head and continued.

"Okay guys, let's go. Mana will surely think of something and get to us safely. To the South Gate! And there we'll finally find out, what the hell is going on around here", Castus announced and left ahead. Soon the four were going on together, all of them wondering, what shall they find at the South Gate? What was this shutdown? And what about that tongueless, marked little girl? And will Mana really catch them safely?

_Next time the team will reach South Gate and find out what's going on. Inna comes up with a plan and Mana has a hard job getting back to the other. You just wait and read!_

_Next time, chapter two: "South Gate Showdown!"_


	2. Chapter 2: South Gate Showdown

**Specialists of Lindblum**

Chapter Two

South Gate Showdown!

"Affirmative, commander Saint. I'll get a ride from here and make to the South Gate with haste. I'll shoot the flare, when I'm at the top... see you soon, commander", Mana spoke into her radiotransmitter and hung up the conversation, adjusting the box back on her waist. She looked around the small village. It was peaceful... calm. Mana just hoped that the girl she brought won't change that... and neither the soon arriving Lindblum military force.

"Uh... I need a fast ride in the name of regent Cid Fabool IX! Can someone help me?" Mana said aloud as she stood up. Soon a raggy, fair-haired farmer came to her.

"Young lady, you can take my chocobo, anything to help", the man said and Mana's eye flinched.

"Chocobo... you say? Is it... uhh... domesticated? Not a wild one?" Mana asked.

"Oh yes, yes, young miss. He's calm and friendly... and quite smart on top of that! Just as much of a friend as a pet!" the farmer spoke and Mana sighed deep. "What is it, miss?" The farmer asked and Mana just shook her head.

"Nothing really, childhood trauma. I'd better get over it now. Where is he?" Mana asked and the farmer showed her the way.

"Here he is, this one here is Boco. I hope he proves helpful", the man said. Mana was shocked as he saw high standing, huge, yellow chocobo. The bird lowered its head and pecked Mana gently.

"It must sense my fear..." Mana muttered as she patted the bird and got on its back.

"Thank you... umm... who are you?" Mana asked the farmer who smiled slightly.

"I'm Jonathan, Jonathan Rogers. I'm happy to help. To tell the truth, my brother is part of the Lindblum military. Good luck, whatever you'll be doing!" the farmer nodded and Mana left, with pale face and her hands shaking.

"Okay, you dimwit chicken, giddyap and move! I'm in a rush today", Mana commanded Boco. The bird shook its head in disbelief and ran on. Meanwhile, within the thick forest were Inna, Castus, Ryu and Faust. Castus dropped down from a tree, holding a spyglass and got a curious glares from the rest.

"Well, we are close. There is a quite large pre-camp before South Gate itself. From what I saw, they were mainly bandits, but what's more curious, is the fact that there were bandits from several different gangs. Someone's rounded up and united local bandit clans, maybe some even from north, the Treno's domain", Castus spoke and Ryu glared at him oddly.

"How'd you tell that?" Ryu asked and Castus grinned.

"The banners of course. Bandits are an odd bunch and have a sense of 'pride' despite everything", Castus explained and Ryu gave a nod.

"So, any ideas getting in?" Faust asked and Castus smiled.

"Good you asked, there's a small unit coming our way, probably some routine check. Let's take uniforms", Castus said and Inna grunted loudly.

"What?! You should have told THAT in the first place!" She yelled and Castus shook his head.

"Well, we would have found that out sooner or later nonetheless. Now the luck's only on our side. Although, there were five of them and we are four", Castus said and Inna nodded, thinking.

"Simple, 'one of us' died due to the local wild beasts. Although, that will most likely separate us from each other within the base, but hey: We are the team 02", Faust said without an expression.

"That's the best we can round up right now. Inflintration it is then. Ryu, Faust, find a nice little bush and grass to hide in, I'll climb up to a tree with Castus. There's five of them so we have to move fast and try not to damage the uniforms too much", Inna told and all of them nodded.

"Inna, you can get a clear shot right? Try to shoot so that they won't figure it to be an ambush right away, same goes for you Castus, we'll aim for the head and... Faust might try to do some internal injury without damaging the surface nor the uniform", Ryu spoke taking a good grip from the hilt of his sword, then leaving to find a hiding spot with Faust. Inna and Castus looked at each other firmly and got up to the trees. Carfully waiting, waiting. Inna loaded her rifle and looked through the sniper scope, she saw the enemy unit, but they were a bit too far to shoot... not that Inna wouldn't have hit them, but it was inconvinient for Faust and Ryu. After five, slowly marching minutes they were in a perfect spot. One clear shot and a man was down, the other four – one woman and three women started glaring around, pulling out their weapons and checking the body on the ground.

"What is it?! He's dead! What killed him?!" One of them shrieked and checked the body more closely.

"It's – it's an am-!" He cried out, but was shot to the head by crossbow-fire, soon a rifle round took down the woman and Ryu's blade rose from the ground, slicing through a man's head as Faust struck his quarterstaff in the last man's groin as he chanted out fire, heavily burning the man's face and lungs. The four gathered around the bodies, searching and stripping them. Soon Faust seemed to be a bit appauled.

"What about me?" Faust asked, as the rest figured out him referring to his eyes. Ryu snapped his fingers soon with a light smile.

"Here, this chap has a quite large hat, as well as a taller neck-piece. It'll help you hide a bit, and you should still be able to see with your specialities", Ryu grinned. Then they disguised themselves in the woods, soon looking more like what they should. One body they mutliated to work as 'the dead one due to attack of a wild beast'.

"So, let's move shall we? Yeah", Castus said lifting one of the bodies on his shoulder. Soon the quartet moved swiftly towards the pre-camp of the South Gate. Meanwhile, Mana was making her way in the mountains riding Boco. Mana was deadly scared, of the bird and for the sake of her friends. Boco was simply bored because of Mana's trembling and tumbling on his back. Suddenly, Mana pulled the bridles.

"Stop, stop you chicken!" Mana yelled and Boco did as told. Mana noticed an empy camp. Also she noticed the dead plants and silence some time ago. What was going on? Bandits left the camp hastily, too hastily. Mana didn't like it. She pulled out a spyglass and looked around the camp. Yeah, rigged! And plenty up to that. But how'd she get over with Boco? She didn't have the heart to leave that gigantic chicken there, although she was sure that Boco would have eaten her alive without pity or remorse if needed. But of course, these chicken had quite strong feet and jumping power. There was a shack about the middle of the camp... the roof wasn't rigged. Boco could jump on it and then safely to the other side.

"Okay, you muscular turkey! Do you see the shack in the camp? Jump ON it. On the TOP. Do you see? Now, then jump to the othe--" Mana spoke to the bird, which just ran on without letting Mana finish. The woman yelled loudly and took a tight hold. In a manner of seconds, she noticed that she was already on the other side of the camp. Now, that was easy!

"Okay, let's continue, chicken!" Mana said and the chocobo started running. After some time, Mana noticed something, there were arrows in the trees. Inna didn't trust her after all, but it was okay, she left her clues and signs. Such a nice sister.

"You, pigeon, see those signs in the trees? Follow them", Mana said and was shocked again as the creature was smart enough to do so. The forest truly flew by as they moved. Nothing at all... until Mana noticed four stripped bodies on the ground. Three men, one woman.. oh, guys!

"Stop!" Mana told Boco, who quietly followed orders. Mana took a closer look at the bodies... thank god, they weren't the guys... but... something was odd. Why were they there? Wait! There really IS something going around the South Gate. They were with the bad guys? So Inna and the guys probably took their uniforms to disguise. Now, Mana had to be careful!

"Okay, let's keep on going, we're close. But... it's late, sun's already setting", Mana said as Boco started moving onwards. Before soon, Mana saw lights. There must have been something! But as she tried to tell Boco to stop, words didn't come out... ot maybe they did, but a terrible, terrible smell took over her lungs. Greens! Gyshal greens! Even though Mana couldn't stand them, Boco obviously loved them! Rushing onwards, without hesitation. Soon the two broke through a badly crafted gate. Mana calculated it to be a pre-camp for the South Gate, lot's of bandits and stuff. But, it didn't really help her as she fell of Boco as he rushed to the gyshals. Mana was now helpless, on the ground , dozens of bandits around and a warking chocobo just few feets away. Shit!

Some time before. Inna, Castus, Ryu and Faust arrived to the pre-camp, carrying a body. The gatekeepers were seemingly exhausted and didn't pay too much attention, although they of course noticed the body.

"What in the hells happened?" Asked a ugly man right in front of them.

"Well, a beast attacked us, we tried tah d'fend against it, but... this poor fella couldn' make it", Castus said with a made up accent.

"Oh boy, those bloody beasts. We've told da boss mill'ns o' times 'bout it, but he wouldnt't listen, no-no!" The man said and let them pass, suddenly looking at Inna and Faust.

"You two, head to da South Gate, report to the commander", he said and then turned to Ryu and Castus: "And you two, take that body to da infirmary, sumone's do an autopsy or something as stupid."

So, they had to separate, but it was okay, they were ready for it. Castus and Ryu went to the left, Inna and Faust to the right. Both duos yucking at the strong smell of gyshal greens.

"How are we ever gonna find infirmary?" Ryu wondered and Castus grinned.

"These bandits aren't smart. There are signs all around, so those dimwits wouldn't get lost in their own camp. This should be easy", Castus said and Ryu grinned. The travel through the camp went somewhat okay, they got only few off looks and that's all. Soon they were in front of a huge tent, signed with a large, red cross. They went in and the place was oddly empty, there was only one, single person. A woman. Unique sight within bandits, even more unique was the fact that she was actually had pleasant looks and seemed fairly intelligent. She had a black headband in her scarlet, thick and curly, shoulder-lenght hair. She had large, green eyes, full lips and a roughly tanned, yet clean skin. Her bust size and hip easily defeated those of Mana and Inna – although this fact was noted by Ryu only. This woman had a loose skirt, shirt and leather boots.

"A dead one? That's new", the woman said walking to them.

"You two...? Aren't from here?" She asked as she calmly took the body from Castus and put it on a surgery table.

"What? Bu'course we're from 'ere, ma'am!" Castus claimed and the woman laughed.

"Quite the spy you are. You didn't learn that in Lindblum, I can tell. I'm Miranda, the doctor and Jill-of-all-trades around here. You guys are here to find out about what's going on around here", she spoke and Castus shook his head.

"Don't worry boys, no one's gonna come here. Not many dare to venture here as you might've noticed. I'm not someone to play with, altough... too many have tried. Come clean, we can still find an agreement. If you disagree, I'll scream. You'll have two dozen blades at your throats more than soon", Miranda spoke and Castus sighed.

"Yes, we are part of the lindblumian military, we were sent here to investigate what was happening here", Castus explained.

"Oh? What kind of a unit. I doubt that Lindblum would send mere little soldiers here, especially that few", Miranda asked.

"Yes, we are a part of semi-secret branch, known as the Specialists. We perform duties from mere spying to assassination, though the latter is extremely rare case", Castus spoke and Miranda was nodding, slightly smiling.

"Well then, I think I just found our agreement", she said.

"What is it?" Castus asked.

"I want to get the hell out of here. Almost twenty years have I spent my time with these bandits. You are my ticket out of here. I'll help you to get to places and to find out little this and little that. In turn, you take me with you to Lindblum", Miranda said. Ryu and Castus glared at each other, then nodding.

"Very well, it's a deal. Now, speak", Castus said and Miranda grinned deviously.

"Well. The whole operation is held up by a used-to-be noble from Treno. Baron von Schtrömfel. He had some not-so-legal activities and lost everything. He got a bit bitter or something and started round up some crime and power, he's been at it for three years by now. I know only so little, but I do know that he is selling people, mainly children, to someone. So if your branch's been investigating the odd disappearances, these two cases are connected", Miranda spoke and the two men looked at each other.

"Wait... he's been doing trade of that sort for three years and no one has noticed?" Castus asked and Miranda nodded.

"Yup, I've been wondering the same. I've met the bugger and he's clearly not smart enough for something like this by just himself. But, I don't know and can't think of anything or anyone that he might be working with", Miranda spoke, "and as to why did he come here and shut down South Gate is a complete mystery, not a clue. It's just so stupid that maybe the baron is really working by himself."

"Okay. Then, can you think of any way to deal with all these bandits in one hit?" Castus asked and Miranda thunk for a moment.

"Yeah, simplest way is to get into the South Gate, deal with the baron and then leaders of the bandit clans. There are seven clans, so you'll need to take out eight people in total. And you know bandits, without leader, they can't do anything as they'll soon be at each others throats, fighting over the leadership", Miranda said, "I happen to have on authorization, I'll be able to get you up there."

Castus nodded and again, he glanced at Ryu and Ryu glanced him back. It was all too convenient, but they didn't have too many other choices.

Back at the gate, some time before, Ryu & Castus and Inna & Faust separated, Inna and Faust went to the right, following the signs. Inna was rather amazed at them, but soon accepted the universal stupidity of ruffians and bandits. Before soon they were at the commander's tent, number six it said, stepping in.

"We are here to report, sir", Inna said looking at a large, muscular man sitting be a table, eating. He glared at them and grinned.

"So, what could it be, little miss?"

"We were on a patrol outside the camp. One of our unit was slaughtered, two of us went to the infirmary", Inna spoke and the commander bandit got up, taking a closer look at the two.

"Oh-ho-ho", he laughed, "I think you should take a report of that kind to the big boss around here, baron von Schtrömfel!"

"Yes", Inna said, realizing two things at the same time. Firstly, Schtrömfel! She had heard the name before, lastly about three years ago. Secondly, they were just found out. Inna had also noted that the guy was a clan commander, she had to move quickly now.

"Sir, could you come a little closer", Inna asked and the large man did so. Then, Inna struck a small blade in the man's gullet.

"Sir, I am sorry, but I can't let you inform of us", Inna said calmly, struggling the man down. Goof! No one was around, luck has truly been by their side. Inna dragged the body to the back of the tent and put it on a decorated chair, then turning it around.

"Faust, let's go", Inna said and the two left the tent, heading to the South Gate itself. Soon they met a bandit, who looked at them oddly, noticing blood on Inna's clothes.

"What'cha dat?" He asked and Inna hastily thought up the original excuse.

"We were on a patrol, bloody beast hit us. And hey, don't bother the commander, he just got to sleep", Inna said and went on. She now thought, was it really necessary to kill the man, but well, yes. She bought them a bit of time. Also... the baron. Inna remembered. About three years ago, baron von Schtrömfel lost technically everything, as he was caught in some illegal business, but she couldn't really remember what it was. She and Faust progressed through the camp and finally got to enter the huge gate. Within were control room for the gate, also Inna knew that military used to have some spare weaponry there, but... it most likely was in the hands of the bandits.

"What is it, what are you doing here?" Watchman questioned as Inna cleared her throat.

"We were sent here and report personally to von Schtrömfel. Captain in the tent number six sent us", Inna spoke.

"Oh, ve- very well, do go in. But be fast, that snob doesn't like company", the watchman sneered as Inna and Faust went pastt him.

"Inna, sun's going down, isn't it?" Faust whispered and Inna nodded.

"Yup, it's getting dark. I just hope that Mana's okay", Inna said just as she stopped for a moment and turned to look back.

"What is it?" Faust asked.

"Nothing... I just think as if I just heard a scream... a chocobo", she said and started climbing up a stairway. Inna saw a large door in the back of the corridor, words CONTROL ROOM embedded on it.There it was! Inna rushed and knocked on the door.

"Come in, it is open, but be quick with it!" She heard a high-pitched voice and carefully entered.

"Umm, I am sorry sir, but I was sent here to give a report", Inna said and then she saw the baron. But he was a mere, blurred visage from what Inna remembered from years back. The baron had lost all his extra weight, and had started going bald. His ever-so-gorgeous clothes had turned into some cheap, but extremely bright and colourful garbs. He held a rapier in his left hand and a stylished revolver in his right.

"Report? You are meant to report to your commanders, stupid, dimwitted bandits! I didn't hire you for a chat!" The man squeaked as Faust entered after Inna and closed the door.

"Then, I am sorry sir. My humblest apologies, we shall leave at once", Inna spoke, bowing, then turned away.

"There is no need to leave. Not for you two. Miss, no matter how stupid those bandits are, I've got eyes on my head. That rifle", the baron spoke, closing in. Sliding his finger down the pipe of Inna's gun.

"What are you doing sir?"

"A wonderful craftsmanship, isn't it. Miss Antares?" The baron asked, grinning.

"How'd you-?!" Inna whimpered and the baron burst into manical laughter.

"You stupid girl! Did you forget? Your rifle has your family crest on it! I still remember that crest, so, so well. Did you know, girl? An Antares ruined me, he must've been related to you?" The baron spoke and Inna nodded simply.

"That was my uncle, but what of it?" Inna asked.

"You could call me a bitter man, I want revenge. And what would me more perfect than the head of his niece?" The baron asked.

"You'd start a war, you'd die", Inna said.

"We all die someday, don't we?" The baron asked.

"Maybe. But, tell me one thing", Inna spoke.

"What would you like to know, miss?"

"What is your goal? Why did you take over South Gate and shut it down?"

"Revenge? Does it really matter. Let us assume that I was deeply bittered. Why can't a rich man have a little bit of fun? I lost everything because of you and your stupid laws. I curse Alexandria. I curse Lindblum, I curse all", the baron spoke.

"And now, fare thee well, miss Antares and lackey. STOP!" He yelled and the two felt magical energy around them. Their bodies froze. At the same time, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?!" The baron spat.

"We've got a prisoner. Some idiot wet-behind-ears rushed in with a chocobo", said a male voice and the door opened. The man pushed Mana in and closed the door.

"Hiya!" Mana grinned and noticed two odd bandits.

"Hell, girl. From Lindblum, are you? I just froze your friends, you'll join them soon, I guess. I'll just have to... drink this ether", the baron said and pulled a small bottle from his pocket. Mana didn't ask, she acted. She pulled a similiar bottle from her belt and tossed it at Inna and Faust's feet.

"That remedy should have worked!" Mand yelled and rushed to Faust.

"Master Ciel, freeze my handcuffs!" Mana yelled and now able to move, Faust chanted out: "Blizzard!"

Mana's shackles froze and she struck them violently on ground, breaking them apart.

"Be happy I always take counter measures, use these star curtains. They'll cast reflect on us! He can't throw spells at us", Inna said and gave two, odd packets to Mana and Faust. The trio put up the reflective spell.

"You challenge me? Foolishness! Stupid children!" The baron yelled, laughing.

"Well, we've got no other way", Inna said.

"Yeah. And as they say. When there's no way: Force your way!" Mana grinned.

"Yup, this seems to be the decisive battle around here!" Faust sneered, throwing away his hat.

"Why do that, master Ciel? It looked cute!" Mana asked and Faust shook his head.

"Say Faust. And I hated that hat. It smelled and was tight, now, take position!" Faust said taking a tight grip from his quarterstaff. Inna loaded her rifle as Mana pulled out her rapier.

"Inna, I forgot all of my materia home. Do you have any?" Mana said, tightening her grip around the sword's handle.

"Yup, I've got two, I bet they'll help. And Faust?" Inna spoke.

"As you remember, my magic's innate. I also use the draw techniques", Faust spoke calmly, as the baron struck. "L'epée du lance!" Aiming at Mana, but she managed to evade most of it, getting only a scratch on her side.

"Oh? Dueling arts, I can do that too! Master Ciel, support me", Mana grinned.

"Faust", the man commented, "Thunder Blade." Magic cloaked Mana's sword, as she charged at the baron.

"Rayo Espada!" She chanted out as she struck. Although most of the piercing damage went to waist, the thunder still burned the baron.

"Take this", Inna said and threw a potion to Mana. Then the baron held his revolver up, aiming and got a shot at Faust's arm.

"Geh! Wait... why are we just standing? This isn't a video game!" Mana cracked and Inna shook her head. The trio spread out in the room, as it had plenty of space.

"Care to support me now, master Ciel?" Mana asked and Faust simply shook his head, "you do something by yourself, I just got a personal idea."

"Right", Mana said, rushed at the baron, "Ráfaga de Viento!" She chanted, landing a flurry of blows at the baron, they weren't strong in damage, but strong in amount. She got at least a dozen of good hits.

"Fire!" Faust yelled, chanting a ball of flames and threw it at the baron.

"That was your idea?" Mana said in a mocking tone.

"No, I reconsidered", Faust said calmly.

"I'm aiming, cover me, I'll cut his nerves with this", Inna said and the other two nodded. At the same time, thet felt something. The effect from those star curtains started fading off. The baron still didn't seem to notice it, but it wouldn't probably take too much time.

"Support me, fire!" Mana said to Faust.

"Right. Flametongue!" Faust chanted and Mana rushed at the baron, "Fuego Opera!" Piercing the barons abdomen as if it was butter. Pulling the blade out and jumping back. The baron held the wound shouting madle.

"Stop, stop!" He yelled and threw a spell at Faust, soon suprised that it actually worked.

"Well, well. Bye bye, miss Antares", he said smiling, and aimed at Inna, shooting. Then, in a matter of seconds. Time seemed to run several times slower. Mana shook her head and ran. And ran. Jumping in the air, taking the bullet in her stomach.

"Stupid", Inna mumbled and shot at the baron, "I almost lost my focus."

"Remedy", Inna muttered, throwing a bottle at Faust's feet, then looking at Mana, groveling on the floor. Then, at the baron. He had collapsed, his nerves were cut. He was barely able to move.

"Mister, your nerves will heal in time, don't worry", Inna said and then moved to help Mana up.

"Wait, wait!" Mana mumbled as she saw the baron, using all of his strenght to rise his gun and shoot. Two bullets rushed into Mana as she screamed in pain.

"Mana!" Inna shrieked pulling down a sofa and hid Mana behind it.

"Faust, watch her", Inna said as she carefully moved towards von Schtrömfel. He didn't seem to be able to do more, but Inna thought the same thing just half a minute ago. As she got beside the man, she almost literally flew to the wall, shocked and unable to see for a moment. As she got her sight back, she saw a tall figure beside the baron. It was definetly a man, but Inna couldn't really see anything under all of his rags and robes.

"Dear baron, you have miserably failed in the task given. And you even dared to perform trade with one of our enemies", the man spoke, with deep and strong voice.

"W-wait! I can explain... there's still something I can do for you right?" The baron whimpered as the dark figure laughed.

"As a matter of fact, there is still something you can do for us, Schtrömfel", the figure said, Inna couldn't make out his expression under the clothes.

"Yes? Whatever you wish!" The baron begged.

"Die", the man said, pulling out a revolver and shot the baron's head.

"You three children can still live. You are no threat. But if we cross our paths again, it's the end of you", the figure said, chanting a spell and disappeared, into thin air. Inna had to think, but fast. At least for now it she had time, but it all broke down as she started hearing clashing of swords and gunshots from the hallway.

"Shit!" She cried out, beating the floor. Calmly, got up and walked to Mana.

"Are you still here?" She asked. Mana was shaking, biting her lip so it bled. Inna shook her head. Although Mana was part of the team 02, was a formidable fighter and had intelligent to match, she had hard time handling pressure and pain. Inna just took the radio box from Mana's hip and called the headquarters.

"Saint here! What's you status?! I've been worried!" Inna heard a male voice.

"Commander Saint, we've got a situtation here. I'm with Kross and Ciel in the control room of South Gate. Yokoshima and Dejan are.. undercover, though I have my suspicions of it, there's fighting outside. I'll open the South Gate, commander, send reinforcements", Inna spoke, waiting for answer.

"Very well. First, tell me, what was going on?"

"Commander. Do you remember von Schtrömfel? He had taken the hold of this place and rallied several bandit clans together. But... there's something else, a mysterious figure appeared, he killed Schtrömfel and escaped. Over", Inna said.

"Good luck, over", Saint spoke. Inna ran to the control panel on pulled a few switched. The gate started slowly opening, then the door flew open. Faust and a weird redhead came in and looked around.

"Your friends, Castus?" The redhead asked.

"Yup, they seem to have handled the baron. Mana's wounded. You stay here and help", Castus spoke, Inna stared at them in amazement.

"Castus?! What in the name of Gaia is going on?!" Inna asked and Castus shook his head.

"I made a deal with a bandit doctor, she helped us here alive and we'll take her to lindblum", Castus said.

"She's a bandit! We can't just trust her like that!" Inna yelled after Castus as he left the room. The redhead moved to Mana and examined her wounds.

"Piece of cake", the redhead grinned and pulled out a knife and bottle ol liqour, thrusting the knife into Mana, pulling out the bullets one at time as Mana screamed in pain.

"Shut up, I'm helping you", the redhead snarled, pushing her first into Mana's mouth to quiet her. After the bullets were out, the woman poured liqour on Mana and then pulled out some bandages from her bag. Wrapping it quickly around Mana.

"That's first aid, you'll be handled later", the woman said as she stood up.

"What'cha staring at?" The woman asked Inna.

"Just who do you think you are?" Inna asked.

"Call me Miranda, that's what everyone else does", she said.

"I'm watching you", Inna said.

"Too late, I'll go help Castus and Ryu. They're in helluva trouble", she said and ran through the door, slamming it shut after.

"Faust, watch Mana", Inna said and ran out of the room as well. As Inna got into the hallway, it was infested with bandits, Ryu, Castus and this Miranda were feinding against them.

"How did this happen?!" Inna asked.

"Someone killed one of the bandit commanders. In a matter of moments, accusations spun across the camp and the rest six were down as well. They are mainly at each other's throats, but we were caught in the crossfire and they followed us", Castus said, loading his crossbow. Damn! It all turned to such mess. Inna held her rifle up and fired. Again and again, until the empty clip sprung out of the gun. After few clips and curses, all bandits in the hallway were dead. Inna fell on her knees.

"This isn't our fault, Inna. There was nothing we could have done. Don't worry", Ryu said.

"Yeah.. b-but... it's... it's all so crazy", Inna stuttered. Then, loud voice was heard, it came from the sky, "_All of you bandits, drop you weapons and surrender! This is the lindblumian military, we are not afraid to use force, if necessary!_"

And so... all the chaos halted. Sky was full of airships, savior angels! Within an hour, the bandits were taken care of, one way or another. The team, including Miranda, got onto an ariship. Mana was taken down to infirmary as all the rest washed themselves and took care of their scratches. It was deep in the night when they heard Saint from the ship's speakers: "Team 02, come to the bridge now. And take your friend with you."

Inna helped Mana up from the bed and walked beside her. And finally when the two got to the bridge, Castus, Ryu, Faust and Miranda were already there. Inna still wondered, why did Saint let her on. She's a bandit!

"Good work you all. Although, this only rose up even more questions. We've searched the place through couple of times and have found only so little. Beginning upcoming morning, we'll be interrigating the bandits we caught", Saint spoke. He had thin, lightbrown hair and large, hazel eyes. His skin was rather pale, but he seemed to have both physical and mental strength in him. He wore his fabulous captain's jacket over his rather simple and humble clothing. Beside him was a thin man, he had shoulder-lenght, black hair and glasses on his nose. He wore a white beret, white, long coat and black boots, his badge said 'Gairan Shade, Specialist Supervisor'.

"You will get your regular 1500gil salary for this mission. Also, Mana will get 500gil bonus for her actions in taking the little girl to safety", Saint spoke looking at the team.

"Also, I must thank you for another task", Saint said and turned his eyes to Miranda.

"You, team 02, have succesfully caught one of the most wanted criminals in the past ten years", he spoke and glared even more deeply at Miranda, "it is nice to meet you, Highroad Devil."

What is this?! Highroad Devil? Who might Miranda actually be?

_In the next chapter, we will take look into the pasts of our heroes. Their mysteries shall be then revealed._

_Remember to read, Specialists of Lindblum, chapter 3: "Memories"._


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**Specialists of Lindblum**

Chapter three

Memories

**Part A **_Sisterhood_

I am Mana Kross, Antares by adoption. I'm nineteen years old and part of the Specialists. Me and my sis are in team 02. I'm 5'3" tall, weight... top secret... okay, it's 46 kilogrammes, but only because you won't tell anyone. I've got blue eyes, black hair and quite pale skin. I'm professioned in the usage of rapier's and materia-based magic, although I have only two materia at the moment. Cure and Ice. They both are at level one. I'm also known as child prodigy and a genius, but I view them as mere words. I'm not that smart. Well, maybe a bit. It saved me.

Years back, I lived in Midgar, I was an orphan, I don't remember my parents. I and the other children struggled from day to day just to survive, luckily I was both head- and streetsmart. Back when I was six years or something, odd things started to happen. Children simply disappeared, no one knew where or why. They just did. There were rumours all around about who would have been next, then, a lindblumian noble appeared out of blue. He was old man Antares, Inna's dad. No one knew why did a noble from so far away come to Midgar, and most of all, to the slums. Nonetheless. The man saw me there, I piqued his curiosity or something. One day, he came to me, looked me into the eyes and asked.

"What is your name, girl?"

"Mana Kross", I said, with full caution.

"How old are you, Mana?" The man then asked me, as if he'd known me my whole life.

"Six", I said.

"I have a daughter of same age", he said, chatting like he was something.

"So?" I asked.

"Do you like living here?" He asked and already knew the answer.

"No, I hate it", I told him.

"You are pretty smart, aren't you, Mana?" He asked, once again, as if he'd known me for years.

"Smartest one there is!" I boasted, I was a kid.

"Do you wanna get away from here?" He asked and I just gave him a nod.

"Then, come with me. I'll take you to Lindblum, you'll have a sister there. And you'll get to go to school", he said. Before I knew it, I left Midgar behind me. I hated it. I was happy to get away.

Life sucked there. Underneath the rotting pizza. Well, soon I was in Lindblum and it all changed, there was no more need to struggle. Still, I remember when I met sis for the first time. It was a quiet evening in the Antares household. I found my way to the kitchen, I had just been there for fifteen minutes. I was amazed, the table was full and full of food. I ran to it and gathered as much as I could, with my dirty little hands. Then, I crawled under the table and started eating like a gluttonous elephant. Tears were pouring down my face as I ate, then... She looked under the table.

She was pretty much everything I wasn't. She was clean, pretty, rich and naïve.

"What are you doing there?" She asked, large brown eyes looking at me.

"Back off! This is mine! I'm eating!" I hissed at her, mouth full of food, and pushed her away. She stared at me for a long moment.

"But that food's for the maids and servants. In dining room, there's real food", she said, once again, those large, brown eyes staring at me. She was an angel, I thought. But she wasn't. She was my sister, the one old man Antares promised. As a pitiful, dirty street urchin... I admired her, from that moment into eternity.

Few months later, I and sis started going to school. Now I was too, pretty and clean, but still... I always thought that sis was still even more pretty and clean. Our teacher was an odd lady, she was even more odd when she found out I knew how to read and write when I started. Soon I excelled in everything else that little girl studied in school. After our first year, people thought I was so smart that I had to be moved into a school for special childen. I hated it. I couldn't be in the same class with sis anymore.

I remember when I was nine. We had to tell about our biggest idol. All the aother special kids made fun of me, when I said that sis was my biggest idol ever. She was so smart and pretty and cool. After that, I never said it again. Not to anyone. Still, she was my biggest idol. And is still.

My sister is Inna. Inna Deharenheim Antares. She is nineteen years old, just like me. She's got blonde hair and large, brown eyes. Unlike my pale skin, hers is beautifully tanned. She's in the team 02 with me. Sis is 5'5" and weighs about 55 kilogrammes. She's the best sharpshooter in the military, her keen eyes rarely miss a thing.. She uses a unique rifle, Sirius. She got it from her grandfather years ago. Inna was born in Lindblum, into a middle-class noble family. Her father, grandfather, great-grandfather and ever-so-on had been somehow tied to the specialists and the lindblumian royal family for generations. Back when we were kids. She used to be the more innocent one. Still, we played. A lot. After school, in the holidays and mornings. But, when we began our journey to adulthood. When our breasts grew and hips swell. When we were teenagers, she started to turn more serious and mature, as I had just become a child. Once again, I admired her. So it went on. When I wanted to be a bit more like her, I took a tight grip from that swrod, rapier. Soon I was champion, second only to one man. I don't have a special weapon. It's just normal metal. But, I'm not special. Inna is, she deserves a special weapon. Sirius.

Two years ago, we became specialists, at the age of seventeen. But we weren't the youngest ones. Ryu Yokoshima was an odd kid, just fifteen years old. The eldest of us and team leader back then, Castus. He was twnty-six year old. Then was Master Ciel... Faust, he was eighteen at the time. He's always been just as odd. Blind and magical and calm. To be honest, he's kinda cute. But I don't think he knows what I think of him. Today, we are like a family. When morning comes, I wake up in my room wide wide yawn and run downstaris in my pajamas. Castus is already reading morning paper, Inna's making coffee and Faust's doing a pictureless puzzle. I always put them in frames and to the wall, they're nice. As we other are awak,e Ryu's still sleeping, but soon he'll be up.

**Part B** _Traditions_

I'm Ryu. Yokoshima Ryu. Age, seventeen. I hail from Wutai. My hobbies are training at the gym and fooling around with women, I like older women, they are easier to handle, believe me! And their fathers won't come to you if you've gotten someone pregnant. I'm six-feet-tall and weigh about 86 kilogrammes or so, but it's all muscle, no fat!

My pa and ma died in the war, that's what gramps used to say. In our town, I never got to know a crap about materia or magic (except for that weird chick... Kisaragi-something), we were just some bloody tourist sight. Still, my grandfather trained me in old techniques of martial arts and swordsmanship. He used to say that I was a genius, unique. At least when it was about smashing things and fighting.

I also had an older sister, Maya. She was a pacifist, which I always thought to be just silly. She trained in other traditional arts of Wutai, herbs, healing, dancing, art, music and such. At least from what I knew. When I was thirteen, gramps died and I had too many fights with Maya, she was seventeen back then. One day, after our biggest fight ever I got angry at her. I wanted to leave Wutai.

"Neechan, that's just stupid. Traditions?! What have traditions ever given to us?!" I yelled to her to the other side of the room.

"Ryu-chan! Stop for a moment and ask; what have they not given us?! The fact that we were born was because of our traditions!" She yelled at me.

"Eveything that's come our way is because of traditions! Your life is dependent on traditions!" She screamed.

"Oh? You mean that the traditions took away ma and pa? You mean they took gramps from us?" I asked, but soon felt burn on my cheek. Maya landed a strong slap on me. I never understood her. Always talking about traditions.

"Well then, leave! You idiot brat! Just look how long you'll manage. You'll be home before soon!" Maya yelled at me, right in front of my face. She was so angered, she was scary. I had never seen her that way. Still, I just looked at her. Cold and calm. I left that day. I traveled far and wide, just thriteen years old. I saw Nibelheim, Cosmo Canyon, Gold Saucer, Junon, Midgar. I saw Balamb, Galbadia and even Eshtar. Bevelle, ruins of Zanarkand. Then, Alexandria, Treno. Many, many others. Lastly, I saw Lindblum. As I walked in the fields of green, a moogle came to me. He brought me a letter from home. But Maya didn't write it. It was written by the old lady next door. I was already fourteen back then, the letter was dated, over a year ago written. Maya had died. The day I left, she ran after me. Apparently, Maya was careless and fell a long fall, died. I may not have mentioned this, but since I was nine, had I ever cried? No. I was so stubborn as I wanted to show gramps I'm strong.

After five years, I cried. I fell on my knees, crying. Moogle left, though he tried to comfort me first. I just cried. Nothing mattered. By nightfall, a beast attacked me, but I didn't give a crap. I just fell there. I would have just died. Then the last of our family would just go. Gramps... ma... pa... Maya... and then... me. Then something happened. A rifle. The beast died and I saw two faces. Two girls, a bit older than me, I thought. They saved me. How foolish of me to think such thoughs. Dying. Stupid. Maya-neechan, I am so sorry.

"What the heck were you doing?" The other girl asked. She had blonde her and large, brown eyes. She was our to-be-leader, Inna.

"Don't be like that. The kid's shaken!" The other girl said, smiling. Her pale skin seemed eerie in the moonlight. Her blue eyes seemed so childish. To frame it all, like a painting, her silky black hair hung on her shoulders. She was Mana, my to-be-best friend. Yeah, we are just best friends. She's older woman, but not my type. For some reason, I smiled.

"Thanks. I was just a bit careless, got sloppy. I'm tired", I said as I stood up, "who are you?"

"Oh? I'm Mana. This is my sis, Inna. We're from Lindblum we came here to train a bit. Lucky for you we camped here", the pale girl said.

"Training?" I asked, grinning.

"I've been yearning to have someone to spar with", I smiled, removing the cloths from around my sword. The girls seemed suprise.

"But! You're just a kid! Why do you have sword that big?!" They cried out in unison.

"Oi! I'm no kid, I'll show you! Mana-san, you've got a sword there? Spar with me", I said lifting my sword.

"San? Oh, you're from Wutai? Kid, just call me Mana, okay? We're friends, right?" Mana spoke, smiling warmly, I saw Inna shaking her head and mumbling something about being naïve.

"O-okay, Mana. I am Ryu, Yokoshima Ryu. You, just call me Ryu. Will you spar with me?" I spoke and she smiled.

"Sure, Ryu. I'll spar with you", she said and then, we sparred. Mana was amazingly strong, but she complimented me as well. From her, I heard gramps' words: "Ryu, in swordsmanship, you sure are genius."

Next day, we moved to Lindblum. It was huge. But I'd seen a lot, so it didn't startle me. By several oddities and chance I entered the specialists a year later. I passed physical tests with ease, but the part where brain was needed, I had to seriously study. Few all-nighters here and there. Now, I'm sleeping in my room, but I'm waking up to the commotion that the rest are making. I know, that in few minutes Mana will come and wet me with a large kettle of water. I could get up and go downstairs, but I don't. It's our thing. And I don't need a bath once Mana flushes me so.

**Part C** _Eyes on Me_

I turned twenty, not too long ago. I'm Faust Ciel, member of the team 02. Colour of my eyes is ambigious, I don't remember the original. Under my bandage there are hellish amount of scars around my eyes. Although, I've got only one left, and it's just milky white, blind ball. My left socket is empty and surrounded by even heavier scars. I'm ugly. What is there to tell? I stand up 5'8" and weigh a bit over 60 kilogrammes. My weapon is a six-feet-long quarterstaff, but I use my magic and Guardian Force.

Thirteen years ago, when I was seven, I was sold. By my father. I do not really remember any details about him. He grew me by himself and in order to save his skin, he sold his son. I was taken somewhere, I don't know where. Not that did I even know where I'm from.

Anywho, I was taken to a research facility of some sort. I was told to shut up and just follow. On the way, I saw doxens of children, all of them were about my , about halfway I saw something... odd. I saw one of the kids, sitting in a wheelchair, without any sort of expressions. Eyes wide open and drool was flowing down her chin. There were several like her on the floor, twitching and drooling, like fish on dry land. There was one special word on everyone's lips. MAKO.

It was quite odd, I remember few simple words from here and there. "Mako soldiers", "Mako sight", "materia", "world domination", "children", "special", and many, many others. Also, there was a name, but I've been unable to recall it. It's nonetheless lodged deep into my system, I just can't delete the corrupted files that are blocking my way to that name. As we finally arrived to a small room, the man looked at me. I can't recall his face, just that he smelled terrible. He pushed me against the wall and chanted. I felt a terrible pain in my right eye. He strongly held me, I couldn't struggle. It was useless. After long, painful minutes, I noticed that my right eye didn't see. It was blind. Why did that man do it? Oh yeah. 'Mako sight', they must've been conducting experiments on children. Then, he moved to my left eye, but soon.

"This is taking too long", the man muttered, he took out a small knife and struck me with it. Agressivly he gouged out my left eye as I screamed and cried and struggled. It was once again useless. Now, I saw nothing. It was black. Pitch black. I was in the darkness, alone, afraid. I felt tears pouring down my right cheek. On my left cheek..? Blood. Tear ducts were destroyed, I know it now, but I didn't know it back then.

Next, I felt when the man grabbed me and pulled me. He didn't even lift me and carry, He pulled me from arm and I was dragged down in the ground. The cold floor clawed through my clothes and started scratching my body. I was in so much pain. Then we stopped.

"You should be more careful, idiot! They won't stand so much if you mutliate them beforehand!" I heard a male voice.

"They have to be blind, right?!" My dragger spoke.

"Idiot! Blind yes, but they need eyes! And you should carry them! Extra wounds in the body are just a huge minus!" The other man yelled.

"No matter, put the boy in. Let's see if he's anything", the other man said. I was moved again. Odd. I felt cool. As if I was put in water. It was so serene. At least for a moment. I soon started to feel my lungs being filled and once again, a huge wave of pain flashed through my body. Many, many times. More than I can count. It seemed like an eternity. Ten times longer than my life from there to here. Later, I was out of the water. Still alive, I didn't believe it. Were those drooling kids in there too? Well, I didn't feel like drooling.

"Yes, yes. Looks good. No poisoning! What a great sample. Only if you idiot didn't mutilate his left eye so", the other man spoke. He lifted me up in a sitting position.

"Can you see anything?" He asked.

"Yes", I answered.

"What?"

"Colours. Two colours", I said.

"Oh? Nothing else?" He asked.

"No."

"Well, point at the colors and tell about them", he said. I pointed out to a colour on my right.

"That's huge and dirty, I believe. The colour is like a result of a diarrhea", I said.

"Hey!" Yelled the man who dragged me.

"I see, I see... and understand quite well", the other man said. Then, I pointed the second colour.

"There. I see canary yellow, with mixture of ebony and green", I spoke.

"Oh, that's what I seem to be to you?" The other man asked, muttering something under his breath. The door opened and a third voice spoke, a woman.

"How is it going? That kid seems to be alive. How much did he spend in mako?" She asked.

"The boy spent eleven hours and twelve minutes in there. Still, he does seem to only see people in colours. Jenkins there is diarrhea and I'm canary yellow", mr. Canary said. That's how I named him.

"Oh. Interesting. One kid got a nearly full sight after six hours. Though, she saw everything black and white", the woman spoke and walked beside mr. Canary. This woman was blue. But from her back srpung something green. On her forehead was a pink hourglass. I named her Blue Fairy. Well, after all the pain came something good. Slightly. I got food. And my sight imrpoved. If I am not wrong, I spent few months there. And lot of time with mr. Canary and Blue Fairy. They were nice to me, yes. But I wasn't stupid, neither now or back then. I knew that they were behind my pain and mutilation. Then. One day, I was thrown away. I didn't know why. And I didn't know where I was. I wandered in hot and dry for days, until I collapsed. When I once again woke up, I saw new things. Beyond colours. I saw crude sketches and lines of things. And when I moved my head, it took a moment to 'update' the sight. Still, I was able to make out forms of people even more clearly. The colours were more clear and I simply understood them. By looking I kind of knew what kind of person stood in front of me.

Where did I end up? It was a monastery for monks, nearest town was Winhill. Well, in the monastery I was grown and trained. Despite my lack of regular sight, I developed stronger four senses as well as a new fifth sense. My sight got better and the update time was quite fast, when I turned fifteen, Also, I was strong in magic, I was able to use it naturally as well as draw it from monsters. I remember sitting in the balcony when my teacher came to see me.

"You want to leave, do you not?" He asked.

"Yes, but I do not know where. I shall travel and find my place", I said. My master shook his head.

"If you are sure, I won't hold you back", he said and I smiled slightly, it was so unlike me. Fare thee wells we said as I left.

One year I travelled. Names never stuck to me until I arrived to the gates Lindblum. I most likely looked like a travelling hobo, I was unshaven, dirty and such. I moved through the city. So many colours. In my sightless world, there were millions of colours, eyes. Those eyes. Were all on , then the specialists right? This branch contacted me when they sensed the energy in me. They offered me job and place there, if I wanted. I passed several tests with accepted grades. Then came the background check. I told them to have lived in a monastery since I was seven. When they asked beyond, I lied. I said that the Guardian Force had blurred my memory. Nonetheless, I believe I shall tell them one day. I want to know about Blue Fairy and mr. Canary.

My tale was of lenght and pain. Now I'm sitting around our home, drinking tea and doing a puzzle. It doesn't have a picture on it as I couldn't see it anywho. Mana had an odd way of putting all of my puzzles up on the walls. I wondered why. When I look at Castus, I see green and brown, he is like a forest. Still, there's a scent of civilization and cities on him.

Inna is blue, like the sky. With two sharp, yellow eyes. Mana is pink and black, she is a weird one. She shines a bright light even though that dark shadow tries to take over. Even from downstairs, I see Ryu's colour from upstairs. His colour is bright red and orange, it's strong and determined.

**Part D **_Fire on the below my feet_

People sometimes tend to call me an old guy, but I'm just twenty-eight. And I get along more than well with seventeen years old Ryu. Yeah, I'm Castus Alexander Dejan. I have light green eyes and unkempt light brown hair, with a tint of gray here and there. Am I really that old? I stand up 5'10" and I weigh about 80 kilogrammes. Some people say that I have a bit dull face... I guess so. It could be a bit more warm, if I lent some lotion from Mana and smiled more.

Twenty-eight years ago, I was born in a small village near Alexandria. My father was a strong figure and a merchant and a used-to-be adventurer. He lived with his wife, my mother, in a small village and managed by selling extraordinary items from his travels and interesting musical instruments my mother made. She liked music and played several instrument, I may have caught some of those skills from her as well.

At young age I learned to help them around the shop, life was wonderful. I also started doing random work here and there when I was eleven. They were always more or less dangerous, but I still returned to home safely. Years flew by and my skills grew. Then, when I should have gotten further, proper education, there was a wall. I nor my father did have money for it. At that point, I swore to manage myself and get myself educated on my own. Luck was with me, as I soon met a veteran blacksmith, he promised to take me in as an apprentice, if I agreed to move to Lindblum with him. I agreed, but still I had to deal with my parents. And, they agreed as well. We said our farewells and last embraces and shakes.

That was thirteen years ago, when I got to Lindblum. It was rather calm time, though there were rumours about odd disappearances of children, between ages from five to ten. Nonetheless, I kept on with my apprenticeship, when I finally finished my apprenticeship at the age of eightteen, I said my farewells to my master, I said that I'd be going home to see my parents. The trip there was quite pleasant, but when I got back, I was struck. The lady next door said that during my time off, my parents moved away, all the way to completely another continent.

Well, dissapointed I left back to Lindblum. Lucky that there was still master, he'd help me. But... when I got back, another series of bad news came.

He died. My master died. Apparently, there was a fire in the street, it burnt down his smithy. In the fire, only he and two others died, but were burned so badly that no one could regocnise them. So, there I was. Parents just flew away, my master was dead. Then, I was lucky for that he had ties to the lindblumian military, I joined when I was eighteen, as a technician and I made and planned weaponary. In following years, I rised in ranks and gained respect.

I also got mixed up with some shady people outside of Lindblum, but I'd better leave it for another time. As I have a hunch that I'll be seeing them again soon anywho. So, I met four years ago two promising girls, still just fifteen. Inna was a great sharpshooter, one of the best I knew. She was serious and mature for her age and we were able to keep up a nice conversation despite the nine years of difference in age. Mana was a little ditzy and childish, but by gods how gracefully she handled a rapier. And she was extremely intelligent.

Year later I met a spicy kid, Ryu. He was noisy and had a tendecy to boast about his strenght, but it wasn't for nothing. He was strong, despite being still a child, only fourteen. Then, one year later, we were chosen as the new team 02, then I met our fifth member, Faust. He kept to himself and was quiet and shy. But the two of us had found a connection, I think we could say that I and Faust are best share a game of chess or checkers little now and then.

In my years, I've learned that it wasn't just a fire ten years ago. There's something behind it. I feel it. Below my feet. Burning. Well... that was short. Well, I like to make everything simple. That was all, still in short and you understood.

Well, Right now, I shut my ears as Ryu lets out a wild scream when Mana threw a large kettle of cold water on him. The two run down laughing and screaming, Ryu is wet from head to toe, wearing nothing but skimpy shorts. This is our home, our family. Really odd one, yes. But what can you do? I like it. I love it. Here, in our home, I smile.

**Part E** _Highroad Devil_

I am usually called Miranda by those around me. I am twenty-seven years old and have spent last twenty years of my life with bandits. I have thick, curly, scarlet shoulder-lenght hair and large, green eyes. My skin is roughly and unevenly tanned, so it makes my skin look a bit bad. I stand 5'6" and weigh about 60 kilogrammes. I'm a D-cup and I've got some nice hip as well. Not that you care... unless you're a man.

Well, I was born into a lower middle-class noble family in the lindblumian domain. Our family lived in a small village, in a large manor. When I was just seven, father and my big brother were away. I was home with only mother and few maids. Well, next thing that happened, was a bandit raid. The whole village was burnt down. Everyone died. But I was an exception, I didn't even know why. "The king of bandits" was there, he stood in front of me, looking. I was afraid. Then, he smiled. He held me up in his arms.

"We'll take this girl, she'll be our princess", he announced. So, I became the princess of bandits. At first, I was resistant. I tried to run away several times but was always caught and taken back. I was never beaten, I was handled like a flower. I got as many toys as I wanted and got to eat all the sweets I yearned. Then I turned fifteen and started to bloom. I turned from a girl to woman. And some lecherous men in our clan noticed it. After few attempted rapes I seriously started to train myself, I had to learn how to defend myself. Our king was already old and on the verge of death. King was about to fall.

Now, you must wonder, how someone gets such a title as 'king of bandtis'. Well, our king was unique. As usually bandits use muscles to think, our king used his brain. Of course, he knew how to use his muscles as well. I grew up to be much like him. I gained all kind of knowledge, mainly in medical science. I also trained, day and night. Hard. I became strong. Extremely strong. Now, I was queen-in-waiting of bandits.

Three years later, I was eightteen and our king died. I took his throne. Queen of the bandits. I was young, powerful and popular. At least within bandits. Well, okay, I was popular in many other places as well. No one really knew of me, not my face at least. In upcoming years, our clan lost it's size, it grew smaller. Still, I was the queen. But many of the enemy clans wanted to get rid of me, to become the king. As I fought against the other clans and terrorized the highroad, I gained my name. The Highroad Devil. Scarlet Miranda. Lady Firehair... and some others. In battle, I carried a fireplace poker as my signature weapon, of course, it was modified for fighting, although I handled many other weapons as well, it was my favourite. And it gave a bit humorous and ambigious fame, even though I was feared.

People usually thought I was just a legend. "The Highroad Devil rides up the road, a stoker in hand. Eyes glow like gates of hell as she strikes her weapon through your chest and throws you into her hellish fireplace." But that was, of course, just a legend. In truth, I rarely killed anyone, although there sure was killing, the other people in our clan shared their own views.

So, time passed as we plundered and looted, until a year ago. We were approached by von Schtrömfel. Personally, I didn't like his ideas, but all the other bandits were sold. I had to agree as well, otherwise I would have died. I was in a full bliss when I met Castus ja Ryu in the camp, but soon I could only regret. Yes, I was figured out. These darn specialists had really some good information. Especially that highest supervisor... Saint.

So yes, right now I'm in lindblumian dungeon, trying to figure out how to escape, but would it help? Maybe I should try to talk my way out. Offer myself to them. Work my freedom to me. I have no idea of when I'll be moved from here, so I must only wait.

_Now, as their histories are revealed and their mission at South Gate is over, we shall go to Lindblum, where the specialists use their freetime for personal matters. We will also meet other teams and specialists._

_Next time, chapter 4: "Daily Life"_


End file.
